The Borderland ''Outer Limits.''
=The Borderland Outer Limits.= "The Borderland" is an episode of the original The Outer Limits television show. It was the second episode to be produced, and first aired on 16 December 1963, during the first season. The storyline involves a team of scientists who use an incredibly strong magnetic field to open a door to another dimension. Their success, however, leads to a bizarre tragedy. Opening narration Openning Lines The mind of man alway longed to know what belongs beyond the world we will in.Explorers have ventured into the deeps and the heights.These explorers some are scientist,some are mystics,each is driven by a different purpose.The one thing they share in common,is a wish to cross the borderlands that lie beyond the Outer Limits. The Plot By accident, physicist Ian Frazer and his team have discovered a doorway to a parallel universe.They encounters a magnetic field that reverses the form of living matter. Ian Fraser and two coleagues invents a machine which can pierce the borderland between this world and... the afterlife?This lead to three other scientist,involved a millionaire trying contact his dead son and two phoney famous psychic,trying to sabotage their attempts to travel to the other side. Maybe. Fraser convinces an industrialist to finance future experiments with the possibility of contacting the rich man's dead son. By accident, physicist Ian Frazer and his team have discovered a doorway to a parallel universe. In order to continue their research, they discredit a female psychic's activities and convince a wealthy industrialist to give them financial backing and electrical energy to explore this uncharted (fourth) dimension at the Midlands power plant and find out his deceased son.Subplots Include,Mister Price hoping to gain a finacial hold Mister Hartley's company,to the phonie phychic Misses Palmer reads him correct.Making her somewhat able to read minds.like any con artist by being able to size an indivuals true character.And Mister Price allowing Hartley's eccentric use of finances in hope of financial gain. The Story Openning Teaser. The story begins showing the ending where Alfred Ryder tries to sabotage the experiment and the British millionaire dissappears in an explosion with mechines waves. Openning Lines The mind of man alway longed to know what belongs beyond the world we will in.Explorers have ventured into the deeps and the heights.These explorers some are scientist,some are mystics,each is driven by a different purpose.The one thing they share in common,is a wish to cross the borderlands that lie beyond the Outer Limits. A scientist encounters a magnetic field that reverses the form of living matter.This lead to two other scientist,involved a millionaire trying contact his dead son and two phoney famous psychic,trying to sabotage their attempts to travel to the other side. Frasier and the other scientist are trying adjust their equiptment,to survive the power adjustment.Accidently Frasier,the head scientist on the poject,get his hand caught in some of the equiptment and the others have shout off,so he can remove his hand again.The scene end with Frasier yelling my god look at my hand. A British millionaire Dwight Hartley has engaged a famous psychic to establish contact with his dead son,Glenn but she is exposed as a fraud by scientist Ian Frasier Peter Mark Richman,Lincoln Russell and Eva Fraser.Lincoln Russell gets up and suddently switches on the lights,before contact with otherworld is over.Frasier discovers an illunimous clothe earlier ridge to be drawn out of hole in the table clothe.The phoney physhic attempt save her reputation,before she thrown of the millionaires home,by saying that must gain the belief of her clients in this manner.by saying she contacted his son and describes perfectly.Lincoln Russell,Ian Frasiers partner tells her,that Mister Hartley's son's picture in the next room for everyone to see and describe.Mrs. Palmer insist,that she never saw any picture. Alfred Ryder Mister Edgar Price protest [Ryder ,he has involved in the proffesion of clarevouence research for years and she powers beyond the normal world.Benson Sawyer ask the two phychics to leave.As they,that try to Dwight Hartley,that they cannot help contact his son these hostile indiviuals around as they leave. Dwight Hartley then wonder the did this and his freind Price,says for the oldest of reasons money.The millionaire says that didn't for money,but Edgar Price informs that they wouln't directly.They's have an intermediate party ask it,such his son,Glen Hartley,to which Dwight Hartley would anything for.Hartley feels grateful Lincoln Russell and why he wishes to his finacial resourse and spitical guardian .Price because of clalitans such as this.Hartley wishes explore other worlds-the borderlands of this world .Hartley answers then that Mister Lincoln Russell wishes appropriate fund other ways to contact other worlds and use his finances to fund such research at Erics Electronics,which is head chairman of the board of Directors.Lincoln Russell reminds that Ian Frasier has developed some fantastic findings at electroic research and his wife Nina is an excellent mathmatician. Dwight Hartley,already knows ofcours,having read reports of their work.Ian Frasier goes to explain amazing forces in nature so powerful,but so simply children play them everyday.He produces two bar magnets explaining as he shows Hartley,how magnetic forces attrack each other by the magnetic poles.But turn the around and mysterious forces also repell one another,he shows the two bar magnets pushing one away from the other.Harley response the magnetic forces are mysterious,but dosent understand how this relates any of this. Ian Frasier tries tell about magnetic forces such as magnet is a smaller version of everything in the universe-the earth,the sun,galaxies and their research has lead them finding a doorway into other worlds,such as the fourth dimension. Frasier insists that he has developed a method that can pierce "The Borderland"; a dimensional plane between this world and another; which may be the afterlife.Ian Frasier not only financial support but power.He has already opened a small portal by reversing the polarity from plus to minus.And the transition.into another level beyond -a new direction beyond width,depth ,height and beyond.Frasier can't describe this bu only show Mister Harley and Mister Sawyer.Russell goes that 11,45 pm Ian Frasier reached into a magnetic field as wife Eva Frasier reversed polarity.Ian Frasier reached into the fourth dimension with left hand and then show Hartley with Price,his two right hands that he now has each arm.Price wonders if is just another table clothe trick,but Fraser it's not.It's joined at his wrist,nor is it a skin graft or birth defect.Hartley asks does it hurt,but Ian Frasier just states it cold,as if emmersed in ice water.It tingles as if it wrong.The electrons backwards. But Lincoln Russell tells Hartley,that fried the Erics substation. needs all the energy of a metropolitan power grid to do so and have a person cross over.Ian Frasier will risk his life The rich and influential man agrees to arrange the situation if Fraser will attempt to contact the dead son. Frasier agrees ,can't guaruntee contact with anyone on the otherside.He is a scientist and dosen't what happens to people after they die.But Dwight Hartley insist,if he can to try.and he will use influence with other industries around to help him.Use the Midland power station to continue the work and the experiment begins, but at the crucial moment the psychic and her associate reappear, planning to expose the scientists as frauds.They think it's just some phonie Alchemy trick,like turning lead into gold The scientist Ian Frasier sends inanimate objects, as well as flowers -which become reverse into the other dimension and white rats,which aren't stable explode into their trip into the otherworld.Doctor Ian Frasier despirate explore into the other dimension,fears funding won't with Mister Price behind the funding.Frasier feels he will survive,while Eva is scared her husband will become trapped in the beyond. Meanwhile, phony psychics plot to wreck his experiments.Freiser and other too scientistic attempt to apply anchores and communication apperatus as Doctor Frasier attempt cross over. While the Doctor Ian Frasier is in the fourth dimension, a psychic disrupts the power supply.Prince reasons that disrupting one of the generators will not kill Ian Fraiser,but only delay experiment.Ian Fraiser asks Lincoln Russell to take care of his wife Eva if anything happens to while in other dimension.Computer tracking equiptment keeps track on Fraiser.Ian Frasier enters the transport platform and reversed.He feels he falling and can't see.Ian Frasier can see his wife,but she fading in and out.The power stations brackers fail.Doctor Frasier is trapped here and another transposed landscape of another reality.He see his wife but can't hear Eva.Russell tries to power from the sub station at Roxton.Eva begins to show her husband messages written on a pad. Frasier dosen't if he is in another planet or Earth in another time.Frasier is seeing things transparent.Winds gather up.Ian Frasier seems to be loosing his time slip on the realities.Everything is reverse-a temporal drift.Touch is right hand.Frasier see's shadows. The scientist asks his wife pulls him out of the other dimension.Grab his hand.Eva won't her husband go.Ian Frasier begins to for Dwight Hartley's son,as Eva holds on and Russell tries give the doorway more power.They try to reverse the power as everthing goes scewy. Desperate to contact his dead son, the rich man Dwight Hartley enters the inter-dimensional chamber, disappearing.In the end Doctor Ian Frasier is returned to this reality,complete his right hand returned back his left one. REVIEW Director/Writer Leslie Stevens' THE BORDERLAND is an unusually convincing tale of inter-dimensional travel. Mark Richman ("The Probe") is compelling as a man determined to explore another dimension, even at the risk of his life.His character is somewhat similar to the Fantastic Four leader Reed Richards,in his thirst travel other dimensions. With his glittering eyes and lean, muscular face, Richman, under Stevens' taut direction, brings just the right degree of intensity to lines like, "And what we have discovered, in this invisible field, is a doorway, a doorway into the fourth dimension."Infact,this story is somewhat similar to the Fantastic Four story.This Man... This Monster! in that both involve a dark haired scientist travelling to another dimension and being trapped until someone rescues him."This Man... This Monster!" to exemplify plot structure in a comic book in his book Writing for Comics with Peter David.Some of the elements in this story,such a scientist trapped another dimension,is similar to an episode of the Outer Limits called Borderland. Roaming the streets, the Thing is offered a place to stay by a man who has become very interested in him. While Ben sleeps the man uses a device to transfer Thing's powers to himself and goes to the Baxter Building posing as the Thing in hopes of eliminating Reed Richards based on the misconception that Reed makes his discoveries for the glory. When Ben wakes up to realizes that his powers are gone, he tries to warn Reed Richards that the Thing that's with him is an impostor, however they believe that Ben is really the impostor and dismiss him from the Baxter Building. Meanwhile, at Metro University, Johnny Storm and Wyatt Wingfoot get involved in a squabble with football star Whitey Mullins, but it is broken up by Coach Thorne, who when realizing that Wyatt's father used to play on the Metro U. football team offers him a position, Wyatt refuses. While back at the Baxter Building, Reed tests out his newest invention: A portal to the Negative Zone. Traveling in this anti-mater universe he has the "Thing" to hold the tether so that he is not lost in the realm. When the tether breaks, the Thing impostor changes his opinion of Reed Richards realizing how selfless he is and jumps into the Negative Zone portal to save him. Throwing Reed back through the portal into the positive matter universe, leaving himself to perish at the energy barrier that separates the positive and negative matter universes. While elsewhere, the human Ben Grimm is about to visit Alicia to show her that he is back to normal and propose to her, however when he knocks on the door he realizes that he has changed back into the Thing. Fleeing the scene he returns to the Baxter building where Reed and Sue realize that the friend they were just mourning is actually still alive and well, and the impostor that was posing as him—whoever he was—had died a man.Although there is no one to one connection.The Outer Limits episode aired 16 December 1963 and the Fantastic Four comic story was published in June 1966-three years later.Both involve the sacrifice of someones and love other characters to rescue the scientist character,while trapped in another reality..http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1966_in_comics Actress and acting coach, Nina Foch "Tales of the City" is vivid as Richman's mathematician wife. She is convincing, as being both a dedicated scientist and as a woman, very much in love with her knowledge seeking, risk taking husband.She somewhat reminds of Sue Storm with more brains,than her later versions. Veteran character actors, Gladys Cooper "The Twilight Zone" and Alfred Ryder "Star Trek" play two phony psychics, determined to wreck Richman's authentic attempt to reach the other side. As representatives of the "old school" of extra-scientific investigation, Cooper and Ryder seem right at home. Director Steven's Teleplay achieves a balance rare in Sci-Fi fables. The character development and the pseudo-science stuff are given equal time.Director of Photography, John M. Nickolaus, Jr., is resourceful. Visually striking is an overhead shot of Richman's dimensional chamber, and it's nearby horse-shoe shaped control panel. The music is mostly recycled stuff, including the trumpet-flavored score usually heard over the series' end credits. Dominic Frontiere is the responsible party. Closing narration There are worlds beyond worlds within which the voyager must travel, but there here is one power which seems to transcend space and time, life and death. It is a deeply human power which holds us safe and together when all other forces combine to tear us apart — we call it the power of love. Cast * Mark Richman – as Ian Fraser * Nina Foch – as Eva Fraser * Barry Jones – as Dwight Hartley * Philip Abbott – as Lincoln Russell * Gene Raymond – as Benson Sawyer * Gladys Cooper – as Mrs. Palmer * Alfred Ryder – as Edgar Price * Noel de Sousa – as Dr. Sung (uncredited) * Vic Perrin – as Scientist (uncredited) Analysis illustrates the effect used to create the appearance of the alien in the three-dimensional television transceiver.]] Booker observes that the engineer and the Galaxy Being are variations of the television and science fiction tropes of the mad scientist and the invading alien, albeit with a reversal typical of The Outer Limits that both the scientist and the alien are benevolent, and it is the ordinary human beings of Earth who are the villains in the story. The story itself dramatized what had been several decades of speculation as to whether other planets could be contacted via radio, developing this further into a story about electronic existentialism. It tapped into themes prevalent in U.S. culture at the time, including the televisation of the space race and the fascination with television transmission in general. The Galaxy Being itself echoed the contemporary words of NASA with lines such as "You must explore. You must reach out.". The story also had elements of horror. As did another Outer Limits story, "The Borderland", it addressed the idea of an electronic limbo that exists when television signals cease transmission, or are broadcast out into space, raising questions such as where the Galaxy Being goes when he turns off the transmitter. This horror of oblivion was to occur in several other Outer Limits episodes. External links * =The Borderland= Category:The Outer Limits (1963 TV series) episodes Category:1963 television episodes